


East Coast Business

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, For the sake of this fic military homophobia doesn't exist, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Team Bonding, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Jason chats with Emma about his life on the island with Danny and his little rivalry with Steve, Bravo team dines at Danny's place as he bonds with them, and Danny and Jason try not to think about what happens when Bravo team gets called back into action.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	East Coast Business

"How's New York?" 

_"Oh you know. Never sleeping."_ Emma replied. 

"But you are, right? That's important." 

She rolled her eyes._ "No dad. I've given up sleep along with my dignity, self worth, and hope." _

"Haha. Where did you get your cynical view of life?" Jason asked. 

_"From the man looking into the camera."_ She answered with a smirk. But then it turned into a gentler smile. "_How's Hawaii?"_

"Humid."

_"I'm sure you've been in worse." _

"Yeah, but I'm usually not kicking my feet." 

_"You're not kicking your feet. You're gaining back some brownie points by teaching some recruits on the island. You're one of the few people I know who wouldn't be stoked about being in Hawaii, dad."_

"Well, I'm not like most people. It's how I got to be Master Chief." 

_"Hmm. How's Danny?"_

"Good. He's good, yeah." He could be normal with just about any other subject, but when it came to Danny...he got flustered. 

Their stay on the island was supposed to be temporary, but Bravo Team got caught in too many unkind stares so they were paying the price. Like Emma said, normally people would love to be transferred to Hawaii but not them. It was...boring. He felt bad thinking it with all the amazing military things to see, but he did all the tourist-y things in a weekend. He just wanted to be home around his own haunts than be in a place that didn't really need him. 

And then he ran into Danny. 

He met Danny back in high school. Their schools were doing an exchange program that Jason can't even remember. Danny was who they got and they clashed. Jason was king of the school and Danny's new bad boy status threatened his place. A lot of that heat was unresolved sexual desire that they dealt with one night in the woods and never spoke about again. They did become friends. 

Danny had gone to Alana's funeral and that was when he last saw him. 

Now he was on the island and Danny and him began to hang out. The blond detective seemed to have butted heads with his partner when he ran into Jason and went into full vent mode. It hadn't been his exact intention to distract Danny in _that_ way, but...as the saying went: the only way to get over someone was to get under someone else. 

They both knew they were just a fling. But it was a fling that kept happening. Again. And again...and again. To the point that Jason was basically living in Danny's place rather than the military provided sleeping quarters. 

_"And Steve?" _

"Ugh, why do you have to ask about him?" 

_"Because he's your rival and it's amusing to think anyone thinks they can steal someone from you."_

He had to smirk a bit at that. "He still doesn't like me. He still tries to steal Danny's attention from me. Woo him back." 

_"Seriously?" _

"Yeah. He keeps gaining or winning these tickets or reservations to all these insanely expensive places that just so happen to be romantic." 

_"And he invites his work partner?" _

Jason had his elbow resting on the counter and placed his chin in his hand, "He keeps inviting his work partner who has a boyfriend. Yeah." 

_"Has Danny talked to him about it?"_ Emma asked. 

"Yeah, but..."

"_But_?" She coaxed. 

"Steve used to he one of us. And he made 5-0 into his new team. Danny's like his number two. There's a deep bond there." 

"_But it's different. You can hang out with any of the other guys on your team without it being a date. He can hang out with other members of 5-0 without it being a date. But Danny's different." _

"Yeah, he is...but I trust Danny. So it's not an issue. It's just...annoying."

_"Well, you two already beat the crap out of each other once and you can't do that again without getting in trouble with your bosses and pissing off Danny. But it's still a problem?" _

"A bit. There's talk that Bravo Team's getting ready to be allowed back in the field." He said slowly. 

_"You'll be heading back to Virginia?"_ When Jason nodded, Emma continued, "_And you think Steve's banking on you leaving to swoop in on a vulnerable Danny?"_

"It seems like a solid plan."

_"Very high school."_

"Well, I wouldn't give him much credit for maturity." Jason deadpanned. 

Emma smirked. Her phone beeped as she looked at her message. "_I gotta go. Study group. Don't let McGarrett get you down, dad. But don't be afraid to show Danny that a Master Chief can be as romantic as badass. I believe in you." _

"Thanks, Em. I'll call you later." 

_"Bye, dad."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Clay asked when he spotted Jason entering the bar. 

"Yeah, thought you'd be all cozy with dear ole Daniel. Getting nice warm meals, good beer, and rotting from the inside out with guilt for leaving the rest of us to suffer." Sonny complained.

"You're in Hawaii, Son. When it's after hours, you're allowed to roam." Jason said as he hailed down a beer. 

"Yeah, but I gotta _pay_ for hot meals. You don't." Sonny replied. 

"Well, not with money. But he has to put out." Clay said with a smirk. 

There was a round of snickering and beers clinking together as Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously though. Why you back so early?" Ray asked. 

"Well, least you all forget, Danny's a cop. He and his team caught a case." Jason replied before deciding to order a shot of tequila. The guys shared a look before Ray nodded to them. They went back to drinking and playing pool while Ray went to the bar and ordered a shot for himself. 

"What's wrong?" Ray asked Jason more sincerely. 

Jason sighed before downing his shot. He made a face as it burned going down. "Steve McGarrett." 

Ray rolled his eyes but down his shot too. "What he'd do now?" 

"Nothing in particular. But he keeps taking Danny's time." Jason grumbled. 

"He's the man's best friend. And more than that." 

"More? What do you mean _more_?" Jason demanded. 

Ray held up his hands in defense, "McGarrett's one of us. He lives for the teams. He made one with Five-Oh. He's number one and Danny's his number two. That bond? It's deeply rooted with loyalty and trust." 

Jason sighed, "I know you're right. And I do love you too, Ray. And I trust you. But we both know that McGarrett's feelings about Danny aren't just platonic." 

"You uh...you worried something will happen?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No." Jason paused before he shook his head and repeated. "No."

"Jace..." Ray coaxed, so Jason will be honest with him. 

"Not from Danny. Danny's very set about his believes in relationships. But...you know how soldiers are. McGarrett was tier one material and you know what it can be like. When you want something or someone...no soldier's infallible." 

"I hear that green-eyed monster inside of you speaking loud and proud, brothah. But you know our control is also some of the best. Look...I get that McGarrett crushing on Danny sucks. But at this point there's only one, no _two_, things you can do." 

"Yeah? And what's that?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms and listened to Ray. 

"Trust Danny. And don't let McGarrett seem like a better boyfriend option." 

"Right. Right." Jason nodded. 

"You should also take us to Danny's house and feed us." Clay chimed in. 

Jason noticed that the team had been paying attention to their conversation. "I don't think Danny would like a bunch of us in there. Trashing his house."

"Trashing it? You thinking of throwing a kegger Pretty Boy?" Sonny asked Clay.

Clay shook his head and replied with a smirk, "I just want a nice hot meal I don't have to pay for or put out for." 

"We all do chief." Trent added. 

"And look, boss man...McGarrett's made Danny feel at home in his team. You know how this is. _But_...Danny's a city boy. The island's great an' all but maybe having a couple of guy friends who have things in common from his before life will put some favor in your situation." Sonny suggested. 

"Give Danny more friend options. We're important to you, so why shouldn't he meet us?" Brock said. "I can even bring by Cerberus. Even things out K-9 wise." 

"Danny does love dogs." Jason said. 

"Course he does! Who doesn't like dogs?" Sonny demanded before asking, "So?"

"I'll talk with Danny. I won't promise anything." Jason said. 

"Aw-hell nah! You go in there boss, and you swear you'll do whatever it is you only do on birthdays and Christmas. I need a home-cooked meal, Jace. I am withering to nothing here between training, the stupid humidity, and these itty bitty portions!" 

* * *

"Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow? Go surfing or something?" Steve asked Danny as they finished up for the day. 

"Can't. Having a party." Danny replied as he headed out the door. 

Steve froze for a moment before catching up. "And I wasn't invited _because_?" 

"_Because_ it's just gonna be Jason and Bravo team." Danny said with a sigh.

Steve and Jason have clashed without much chance of a friendship. Danny dating another SEAL had been more of an issue than the blond would have ever guessed.

It all began when Steve thought about giving Catherine another chance because he thought that's what Joe's last words meant. To not live with the regret of never knowing what could have been. Danny had been very vocal about how stupid he thought that was. Catherine was a great soldier and an okay gal, but she wasn't right to be someone as important to Steve. Not to the level of a _wife_! Steve had gotten angry and made some assumptions as two why Danny was so opposed to Catherine now. 

Steve had guessed correctly and Danny became defensive and their fight escalated. 

Danny then ran into Jason. They went out drinking, Jason let him vent, and it made Danny feel better. They reconnected and the heat of the fight had been fresh for Danny and he felt a bit petty and vindictive. If Steve wanted to give Catherine another chance because dating another SEAL was so amazing then maybe he should try it too right? After he kissed Jason, for a split second he thought Jason was going to punch him. Instead, he gave him one of the best nights of his life. When it happened again, Danny told himself he was just proving to himself that it was more of a crush on the SEAL type...he'd been curious about what Steve was like. There wasn't any shame in that. Even if he complained about all the times Steve's put his life in danger, seeing that man do the things he did was arousing. 

And Jason was a SEAL. Well, not just _any_ SEAL. He was a Tier-One operator, master chief, and leader of his own team! That was the sort of power that made Danny weak in the knees. 

When Danny told the team about his thing with Jason, they all give him weird looks. As if he wasn't fooling anyone. Whatever dynamic they had, well, there was a reason most people confused he and Steve for a couple. Danny had feeling for him...or he did. But now he was openly admitting he was dating a man who happened to be a SEAL. 

Five-Oh's first meeting wasn't the best either. Danny had been kidnapped and so Jason and Steve met while both being concerned about him. Jason ended up pulling a Steve and getting command to see the military side of the case and having the case taken from Five-Oh and making it a Bravo Team mission, without allowing Steve access. 

That didn't stop Steve from looking for Danny. 

As good as Five-Oh was, there's a reason Jason trains his boys as hard as he does. They took out the bad guys and saved the hostages(even though Danny helped a lot by being an inside man and able to tell Jason as much information as he could. Like how many hostages, their condition, how many bad guys, and points of entry that were possible.).

Bravo team had done very well that they nearly got put back into action. Except that Jason had to tell Steve off about almost compromising the mission and Danny's safety by interfering. Steve didn't take it well and had a lot of pent of anger and jealousy and struck Jason as hard as he could. Jason reacted like a SEAL would and it took both Five-Oh and Bravo team to get their respective guys from the other and away from each other. 

Danny gave both of them an earful about their behavior and didn't talk to either of them for days. Steve kept calling and dropped in twice only to get the door slammed in his face. Jason waited a bit before showing up, but Danny was calmer by then and listened to what Jason had to say. How he was worried and wanted to save Danny because he cared a lot. He was feeling more than he intended and he wasn't going to let just anyone be in charge of his rescue. Danny was torn between finding it sweet and very possessive and controlling. He decided to give both of them another chance, with Jason being romantic and Steve just to be friends again. 

Since then things have been what they've been. Clear as crystal but without labels. Danny's also kept both of his SEAL connections apart. 

"_All_ of Bravo team?" Steve asks. "What's the occasion?" 

Danny shrugged. "No occasion. They're Jason's brothers. They wanna hang out."

"Danny, they can be deployed at any moment." Steve reminded him with a frown. 

Danny matched his frown. This has been a point Steve liked to make a lot. Unlike him, Jason and Bravo team were still actively serving. They did long stints in other places, far places, what Danny couldn't go to. "So?"

"So...what's the point?" 

The blond scoffed, "Seriously? You wanna do this again? Steve, they're his friends. His brothers. I like Jason. A lot. He's my boyfriend and if his brothers wanna get to know me more, then there's nothing wrong with that." 

"I'm just saying that it's not easy being friends with an active member, let alone a whole team. They're at the forefront of danger, the worst kind, because that's what they signed up to fight. The heartache if anything happens..."

"Will hurt like hell." Danny finished for him. His eyes were fierce as he went off. "It would hurt like hell because it's an honor to have known someone like them, which I'm sure you of all people would know! Your jealousy of Jason has to stop, Steve! He's a good guy and I like him and he likes me...I gotta go." 

"Danny!" Steve calls after him, but Danny doesn't stop. 

* * *

"Let me guess." Sonny began as he made his way outside where Danny was hiding. "You know how damn good your cooking is, but yer humble. So you're hiding out here til the food coma hits before making it back inside."

Danny turned and accepted the beer Sonny offered him. "Something like that. You guys having fun?"

"No cake eaters looking to poop on our party, damn good food, and decent A/C? Hell yeah. But it begs the question...why aren't you?"

"Maybe I can't hang with SEALs." Danny answered with a shrug. 

"No, that ain't it. If it were, you wouldn't have given Jason so many chances...or worked this long with McGarrett. You ain't gotta tell me if you don't wanna. Just makin' sure the host is happy and willing to send out more invites like this while we're still on the island. That's all." Sonny said as he raised his hands in a peace offering manner. 

Danny chuckled, "My fridge might regret me saying it but you guys are always welcomed here."

"Well, alright." Sonny replied with a small smile. Then he asked, more seriously. "You and Jace alright?" 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Danny asked...demanded more like. Had Jason said they weren't.

"No reason. Just...he complains a lot about McGarrett. Stealing you away from dates, tiptoeing the line. If you uh, if you need a big Texan SEAL to go tell him to go shove it where the sun don't shine and let you two be happy, I'll be glad to do it. I offered it to Jason but he told me to butt out. But if you told me I could, then well...that changes things."

Danny couldn't help but smile a bit after today. "Thanks, Sonny. But uh...I can handle Steve." 

"I'm sure you could. You leashed up Jason pretty well. Tier-One, Master Chief, super soldier...you can handle anyone. But...I know, from sharing quarters with these idiots, they can be more stubborn to wrestle than a bull at a rodeo. It takes a team of us to handle each other. All I'm saying is...you're not alone." 

"Except when you guys go back home..." 

Sonny frowned. "Well...we might be farther away but..."

"Your home is with your brothers. Anywhere in the world. Gone for months at a time, doing good work. My home is here on the island...the more I hear about you guys gaining favor, well I'm proud of you guys. But I'm also worried. This thing with Jason...we never cared to put too much of a label on it and now I think we're both scared to." 

"You could always move back out to the east coast." Sonny suggested. 

Danny thought about it before he shook his head. "I can't. Steve may not have been the best behaved in the last couple of months but he's still my best friend. I can't leave him, or the team. Gracie's off at college but Charlie's still here too." 

"Right. Well...don't give up on our boy just yet either. Might be hard as hell but...he's a SEAL. One of the best. Hard missions are his bread and butter." 

"Thanks Sonny." Danny told him with a smile. 

Jason came out then, smiling a bit when he saw Danny. "There you are! You can't leave a bunch of SEALs unsupervised in your home. Come on, they wanna compliment you on your cooking." 

"He means he threaten them to compliment your cooking or they'll pay for it in blood, sweat, and tears tomorrow at training." Sonny said as he followed them in. 

"So I guess you guys better really kiss ass." Danny replied with a smirk. Jason laughed as he pulled Danny close, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. The guys all cheered when they saw Danny and began to compliment on their meal. It made Danny think of how Friendsgiving would look like after dinner. Cozy. He sat next to Jason as they put on a game. It was different than with Five-Oh but it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. 

Maybe it wasn't a forever thing, but he'd cherish it while he had it. 


End file.
